¿Que hago yo sin ti?
by xX-Amairany-Xx
Summary: Escrito antes de que supieramos el desenlace del septimo libro. Sobre lo que Ginny siente al final del sexto libro y un poco mas lejos. Harry x Ginny


Hola!! Bueno, este un fic que escribi antes del septimo libro. Se me ocurrio cuando vi mi novela favorita con la pareja de Harry x Ginny. Por ahi hay un verso de la cancion subrayado por que no tiene que ver con la historia y algunas fallas de dedo XD.

Espero que les guste

La cancion es _¿Que hago yo?_ de _Ha-Ash_

* * *

_**Entraste como un rayo de luz, **__  
__**como un aire encantador, **__  
__**liberaste con tu hechizo **__  
__**a mí recluso corazón.**_

_"Sigo esperando el día en que me quieras, trato de apartarte de mi mente, pero me resulta imposible, te veo cada vez que llegas con tu sonrisa y sin ella, y los veranos son un trauma, me da ganas de lanzarme a ti y decirte lo que siento, pero me conformare con hacerte reír, con que estés feliz a mi lado, a nadie se le puede obligar a amar, y no será mi caso"_  
¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que es apersona se fijara en ella?  
Todos los días conversaba con el o por lo menos trataba, no se despegaba de Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos, pero algo si había notado aquella chica, Harry Potter se había vuelto diferente con ella, le hablaba mas seguido, cruzaban las miradas, Ginny Weasley sentía como Harry a veces no despegaba su mirada de ella, pero ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿O tal vez fueran imaginaciones de ella?  
Un día Ginny bajo con los demás miembros del equipo, Ginny nuevamente remplazaría harry como buscador, por que el tenia que cumplir un castigo a esa hora con Snape, y Dean ocuparía el lugar de ella como cazadora.  
Dean todavía la buscaba, Ginny se comenzaba a hartar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo buscaba la forma de que el se chocara de perseguirla, pero ese día trataba de concentrarse en plenitud en su partido.  
El equipo salio al campo sin su capitán, la capa de Ginny ondeaba con el viento y su pelo recogido parecía pararse con la brisa, el pitido se oyó, todos se elevaron y Ginny subió con los demás, comenzaba a buscar la snitch, no parecía encontrarla, el otro buscador le pisaba los talones, pero tampoco daba señales de ver la snitch, por otro lado el partido iba 50 puntos a favor de Gryffindor, su hermano Ron lo hacia muy bien, pero de nada servia que lo hiciera bien si ella no atrapaba la snitch, acelero para despegarse un poco del otro buscador, y después de lo que parecía un hora, la encontró, Ginny hizo acelerar su escoba subió rápidamente cerca de Ron, hizo una voltereta para no chocar con el… extendió la mano… y se hizo con la pequeña snitch.  
-"por ti Harry"-dijo Ginny en voz baja pero alzando la mano para que todo mundo viera que ella ya tenia la snitch en la mano

Momentos después Ginny celebraba en la sala de Gryffindor, pero su mirada a veces se perdía en busca de Harry para celebrarlo con el también, aunque parecía que aun no había llegado de su castigo, Ginny lo buscaba de pronto, hubo muchos gritos, Ginny miro el retrato de cerraba Ron había comenzado a gritar:  
-… ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Hemos ganado!  
Ginny corrió hacia el y le lanzo los brazos al cuello, pero sucedió tan rápido que nadie sabe quien dio la iniciativa, pero se habían fundido en un beso tan reconfortante y como si los dos lo esperaran por siempre cuando Ginny se despego, no quería alejarse de Harry nunca, noto que el silencio se hizo pero poco a poco se comenzaron a oír silbidos y risitas, Harry miraba a todos lados, pero Ginny no podía despegar su ojos de los de el, que miraba de un lado a otro, de pronto detuvo la mirada, seguro había localizado a su hermano, pero ella seguía sonriente a Harry, de nuevo Harry la miro con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con la cabeza señalo el retrato, y salieron tomados de la mano, a lo que ella le parecería una gran conversación y una declaración.

Ginny se sentía libre a su lado, su corazón estaba cien por ciento feliz, cada vez que lo miraba sentía felicidad total, era como si el iluminara su vida, su entorno, su alma, su corazón…, algo tenia Harry, por un momento Ginny sintió que la había hechizado, pero era obvio que no era cierto que la amaba tanto como ella a el.

_**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas, **__  
__**creí en tu intención, **__  
__**no pensé que fuese un engaño, **__  
__**ni una mentira tu amor.** _

Cada día era una razón mas para vivir, la relación de ellos no se rompería, a pesar de que estaba estresada por que tenia los TIMOS encima, Harry lo hacia todo dulce, placentero, feliz si esta a su lado.  
Pero un día Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia ella, Neville también se acercaba y Hermione sonrió.  
-necesito que le den un sorbo a esto-dijo Hermione extendiéndole a Ginny una pequeña botella con liquido dorado-es suerte y necesito que la tomen  
-sentí que me quemaba la moneda…-comenzó Neville pero fue interrumpida por Ginny  
-¿la moneda? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo grave? ¿Y Harry?-pregunto con desesperación Ginny  
Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.  
-el tuvo que salir-dijo Ron sin mas  
-el caso es que puede que Voldemort llegue a Hogwarts y debemos de cuidar del castillo  
Ginny no dijo nada, le preocupaba, ¿Dónde había ido Harry sin avisarle? ¿Tan urgente había sido para que solo Hermione y Ron se enteraran?  
Hermione y Ron dieron rápidas instrucciones, algunos cuidarían de la sala de los menesteres y otros del despacho de Snape, Durante el transcurso Luna también se unió a la misión.  
Ginny por primera vez comenzó a dudar de Harry, ¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué acaso no la amaba tanto como ella pensaba?, Ginny meneo la cabeza y pudo su mente en blanco, absurdo, soy su novia pero aun no soy su mano derecha como Ron y Hermione, era obvio que ellos supieran, además de que Ginny estudiaba.

En horas Ginny con algunos miembros del ED y la Orden del Fénix libraban una batalla en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, los mortifagos habían entrado y Harry no aparecía, pero Ginny se defendía como podía de los mortifagos que al parecer querían deshacerse de todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino, Ginny no se podía distraer, pero de pronto Snape y Draco pasaban a toda velocidad gritando "¡ya esta, vamonos!", pero Ginny aprovecho que el mortifago con el que peleaba bajo la guardia para atacarlo, y en dos segundos Harry paso como bala a metros de ella, tenia una cara de furia, pero ya no vio mas por que tenia un mortifago al cual vencer.

Horas después la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella, todo sobre Snape como mortifago, Dumbledore muerto y una de sus mayores preocupaciones, Harry tenia que buscar la debilidad de Voldemort en cuanto antes, ¿y si la apartaba de el? ¿Y si no quería seguir con ella para cuidarla?, pero si eso llegara a querer Harry, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

_**Me dices que te esta llamando, **__  
__**te vas sin un adiós, **__  
__**se muy bien que harás en sus brazos,**__  
__**dime que hago yo…** _

En el entierro de Dumbledore, Harry se mostraba seco, sin felicidad, como había sido todo este tiempo, pero de vez en cuando notaba que reía de sus pensamientos y rápidamente cambiaba su expresión como si no se creyera lo que pensaba, cuando el crematorio termino, Harry se volvió hacia ella.  
-oye Ginny…No podemos salir saliendo juntos, tenemos que dejar de vernos.  
Ginny sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera en su cabeza, y una presión en su cabeza, pero después de todo sus suposiciones se hicieron realidad y esbozo una sonrisa  
-es por una razón noble y absurda ¿verdad?-dijo ella  
-Estas semanas contigo han sido un sueño…pero no puedo…no podemos…ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlo solo-termino Harry, notaba como cada palabra le costaba mencionarla, sabia que no quería que eso pasara, pero no debía de exponerla, o eso pensó ella que el sentía  
En algún momento así, Ginny hubiera derramado alguna lagrima, pero a pesar de que le llego la realidad tan fría, lo miro a los ojos  
-Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizo una vez como cebo, y únicamente por que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. El se enterara, lo averiguara. Intentara llegar hasta mí a través de ti.  
-¿y si eso no me importara?-dijo Ginny con todo el corazón  
-A mí si me importa, ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?  
A Ginny se le erizo la piel, no podía mirar a Harry, dirigió su vista perdida hacia el lago y recordó todos los momentos con Harry y además lo que alguna vez Hermione le había dicho  
-en realidad nunca renuncie a ti, aunque no parezca. Siempre albergue esperanzas… Hermione me aconsejo que me olvidara de ti, que saliera con otros chicos, que me relajara un poco cuando tú estabas delante, por que antes me quedaba muda en cuanto tú aparecías ¿te acuerdas? Y ella creía que quizá te fijaras en mí si yo me distanciaba un poco.  
-Es muy lista-dijo Harry y sonrió-¡Ojala te hubiera pedido que salieras antes conmigo! Habríamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos… meses… años quizá  
-pero estabas demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico, Bueno le verdad es que no me sorprende, Al final sabia que ocurriría esto. Estaba segura de que no estarías contento si no perseguías a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto.  
Ginny esperaba un después de Harry, pero el se paro, no le dijo mas ni se despidió, Ginny suspiro, lo miro hasta que el ministro lo alcanzo, trato de decirle a Ron y Hermione, pero estaban abrazados, que Ginny no quiso cortar el momento, seguro después lo notaria, Ginny ya no podía hacer nada, ¿que haría ella sin el? ¿a cuanto estaría dispuesta a soportar? se levanto y se dispuso a hacer su baúl para regresar mañana a Casa

_**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, **__  
__**Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, **__  
__**Que hago con mis noches, **__  
__**Que hago con mis días, **__  
__**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo…..**_

Cuando llegaron el otro día a su casa, recordó la boda de Bill y por consiguiente Harry estaba invitado, un nerviosismo recorrió a Ginny, ¿Qué aria cuando lo vería?  
Y es conforme se acercaban los Días, el nerviosismo de Ginny aumentaba, necesitaba a Harry a su lado, su casa era acogedora, pero las noticias de Voldemort llegaban cada día, muertes, desapariciones, destrucciones… ¿y Harry? ¿Estaría bien? Necesitaba un apapacho, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras.  
Un día antes de la boda, su papa y Ron habían ido por el, Ginny subió a su habitación, para acomodarlo, de pronto llamaron a la puerta  
-pase-dijo Ginny, oyó como se cerro la puerta y volteo para observara quien era, Hermione recién llegada había entrado, las dos se abrazaron y Hermione puso sus maletas a un lado  
-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Hermione  
Ginny titubeo antes de contestar  
-bien… creo-dijo sin mirar a su amiga  
-¿estas lista?  
Ginny sabía a lo que se refería, pero a pesar de que sabia que faltaba poco, no parecía lista, no contesto  
-tienes que enfrentarlo-dijo Hermione que buscaba la mirada de la pelirroja, gritos de bienvenida se oyeron de abajo, Ginny cerro los ojos y suspiro  
-creo que tienes razón-dijo ella  
-bueno, pues bajemos-dijo Hermione, tomo la mano de Ginny y la jalo hasta la cocina. Cuando vio a Harry se quedo congelada, detuvieron sus miradas y todo había vuelto al silencio  
-hola Ginny-dijo Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa  
-hola… Harry-dijo Ginny con dificultad  
-este… este… ¿comemos?-dijo Ron para romper el tenso silencio y las miradas de Harry y Ginny

Al otro día la ceremonia de casamiento había anunciado a Bill como esposo de Fleur y como consecuencia, cuñada de Ginny, aunque no aceptaba la idea, quería que su hermano fuera feliz, para ese día Ginny se había puesto su túnica de gala azul, y llevaba un peinado exótico hecho por su mama, y aun así lucia bella, radiante y hermosa. En la tarde se llevaba acabo la fiesta, con amigos del ministerio y de los casados, Fred y George habían hecho una estupenda fiesta adornos y sorpresas en cada vaso y mesa, se dio cuenta de que Harry, Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido, y ella estaba sentada sola en la mesa, Charlie, su hermano mayor se sentó a un lado de ella  
-¿estas bien?-pregunto el  
-creo  
-valla… nos enteramos todos de la relación que llevabas con Harry-Ginny la miro-pero creo solo deberías alejarte un tiempo, tampoco lo puedes dejar ir-dijo Charlie dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermana  
-¿y si no quiere?  
-sabes el peligro que corre, y mas que todos nosotros, el es el blanco de ya-sabes-quien, tienes que aprovecharlo-dijo Charlie, Ginny quería responder, pero no encontraba las palabras, dirigió su mirada a la pista, Hermione ya bailaba con su hermano Ron y Fleur hablaba con Harry, Ginny sintió un mínimo de celos, pero después Fleur lo llevo a la mesa donde estaba su hermana pequeña, Gabrielle, después Harry sacaba a bailar a Gabrielle, Ginny tuvo que desviar la mirada para no tener un fiero arrebato de celos, la canción acabo, Ginny seguía sentada procurando no mirar a Harry, pero un voz sonó en su oído  
-¿bailamos?  
En ese instante una canción lenta y suave comenzó a sonar, Ginny volteo para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry que le extendían la mano, Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, pero después la cerro y sonrió, tomo la mano de Harry y la llevo a la pista de baile.  
Harry no bailaba mal, a pesar de que en el baile de navidad lo había visto bailar torpe, Harry la agarraba por la cintura, una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, y miro a Harry que la miraba  
-estas muy bella-dijo el  
-gracias-respondió ella  
-Ginny…-Harry bajo la mirada-quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no estamos juntos, te amo, y lo hago como nunca lo había hecho, te quiero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y cuando esto acabe… espero sigamos con la relación tan hermosa que teníamos  
-Harry, si espere 6 años para que te fijaras en mi, y lo logre, ahora con mas razón esperare, pero con la seguridad de que eres para mi, y no para Gabrielle  
Harry y Ginny seguían bailando y hablando mas animados, Harry le aclaro que Fleur le había pedido que sacara a su hermana a bailar y Ginny se dedico a bromear de eso.  
La velada después de todo fue animada, y fue muy bella, a la hora de lanzar el ramo, Ginny fue quien lo cacho, miro a Harry que le sonrió con los ojos abiertos, cuando iba hacia el, Ron se acerco.  
-¡Hey! Tú no te vas a casar tan pronto muchachita, guarda eso bien-dijo Ron  
Harry oyó todo y Ginny le respondió a Ron que también caminaba con ella hacia Harry, cuando llegaron dijo:  
-bueno se lo regalo a Hermione-dijo Ginny  
-no me quiero casar con ella-respondió de pronto Ron  
-¿y quien dijo algo?-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa picara, Ron titubeo y s ele pusieron las orejas rojas como de costumbre.

Harry pasó otros dos días en la casa, y cuando pretendía bajar a cenar, oyó que sus papas gritaban, Ginny se escondió para poder escuchar  
-no iras-decía tajante su mama, Ginny asomo la cabeza, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en ella y sin duda su mirada se dirigía a Ron  
-¿Por qué no mama?-dijo Ron-quiero apoyar a Harry, nos necesita  
-si señora, Harry no puede todo solo, lo tenemos que ayudar-repuso Hermione  
-no, es muy peligroso, mejor deja que se encargue el ministerio en lugar de que ustedes lo hagan-dijo su papa  
-es algo que el ministerio no sabe-dijo Ron  
-ni debe de saber-intervino Harry  
-Harry es el único con la información-dijo Ron  
-nos necesita, vendremos a visitarla seguido-decía Hermione suplicante, la señora Weasley intercambio una mirada con su marido, el asintió, la señora Weasley suspiro  
-pero quiero cartas diarias-dijo concluyendo el asunto, Ron se abalanzo sobre su mama y la brazo fuerte, Ron le susurro algo a sus papas que Ginny no alcanzo a oír, Harry miraba a la escalera y Ginny decidió desaparecer.

Al otro día los tres chicos se despedían de ellos, cuando Harry llego a Ginny, se miraron nerviosos  
-prométeme que te cuidaras-dijo Ginny  
-mejor prométemelo tu-dijo Harry  
-yo tengo que cuidarme, para que algún día nuestra relación siga-dijo Ginny que esbozo una sonrisa  
-si…-dijo Harry que dirigió la mirada al cielo-eso también anhelo, Harry se inclino para besar a Ginny en la mejilla, pero esta le cambio de posición la cara y lo hizo que la besara en la boca, Harry la besaba con tal pasión que sentía la presión de sus labios en las de ella, poco a poco y con dificultad se despegaron, notaron que todas la familia Weasley, Gabrielle, Lupin, Tonks y Hermione los miraban, se ruborizaron.  
-cuídate mi pequeña niña-dijo Harry  
-lo haré-dijo Ginny, Harry dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos hacia un traslador que Lupin había hecho para ellos, después desaparecieron, Ginny dio media vuelta, subió corriendo su habitación, la cerro con fuerza y se tumbo a la cama, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro feliz y triste, por lo bueno y lo malo, por el futuro y el presente, por la felicidad y la debilidad, por estar junto a el, poco a poco comenzó a extrañarlo, deseaba que la besara sus labios lo pedían como agua al sediento, quería sentir sus caricias como sangre al cuerpo, quería despertar y saber que vería a Harry para pasar un día con el y quería dormir sabiendo que al otro día lo tendría para ella, que jugarían, se besarían, reirían, se abrazarían, estarían juntos, sus manos pedían abrazarlo, su alma exigía tenerla junto a ella.

_**Hablamos solo cuando puedes, **__  
__**te abrazo al esconder, **__  
__**que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer, mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes que de ti no era igual, **__  
__**antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido, **__  
__**antes de ti no sabia amar….**_

Poco a poco, los chicos le mandaban cartas para que los fueran a visitar en su nueva casa, después del besos de despedida entre Ginny y Harry, no habían vuelto a besarse ni a abrazarse como novios, duras penas como conocidos, Harry trataba de no hablar con ella, pero para los dos resultaba inevitable buscarse con la mirada, regalarse una sonrisa el uno al otro, Ginny había encontrado en esto su razón de existir, había aprendido a amar, Ginny sobrevivía día a día para que en un tiempo, Harry volviera a su lado, quería siempre tenerlo junto a ella, saber que al amanecer charlaría con su enamorado, ahora su vida giraba entorno a el, antes era diferente, Ginny ya no era tan bromista, pero tampoco se hundía en la esperanza de que todo acabara, apenas si al despedirse de Harry en sus despedidas de la casa de Valle Godric, apenas si se abrazaban, y aunque Ginny quería aferrarse a el, Harry le susurraba "ya sabes por que" .  
Poco a poco su familia la animaba, le decían que volviera a sonreír, que había dejado de se la dulce Ginny para convertirse en la solitaria Ginny, pero Ginny trataba por mas difícil que parecía, Ginny seria feliz otra vez aunque sea lejos de quien amaba.

_**Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos, que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso, que hago con mis noches, **__  
__**que hago con mis días, **__  
__**que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía, dime que hago yo…..**_

Un día la chimenea se incendio, la cara de Ron apareció y decía sin dirigirse a nadie  
-ataque en nuestra casa, necesitamos ayuda, urgente-dijo y desapareció  
Lupin y Tonks, cenaban con ellos  
-yo voy al ministerio por refuerzos-dijo Tonks y desapareció  
-yo voy a ayudarlos-dijo Lupin que también desapareció  
-Iré con ellos-dijo Arthur  
-yo te acompaño-dijo Bill  
-serviré de algo Molly-dijo Fleur dirigiéndose a su mama y también desapareció  
La señora Weasley miraba hacia el reloj, la manecilla de Ron decía peligro de muerte, y lanzo un grito ahogado  
-mi Ron, Mi Ron  
-mama, ¿Fred y George iran?-pregunto Ginny, que también veía el reloj y sus manecillas decían viajando  
-yo creo-dijo su mama sin despegar la mirada del reloj- Charlie también-señalo al reloj y su manecilla decía viajando  
Ginny se paro, tomo polvos flu del lado de la chimenea y se metió, su mama  
-Regresa Ginny-dijo dirigiéndose a ella, pero antes de que la sacara de las llamas ella grito  
-Valle Godric-y las llamas se la tragaron, pronto llego a la única chimenea del valle conectada por polvos flu, las de Harry, el salón estaba destrozado, vio por la ventana, miles de luces de colores pasaban por ella, una rompió el vidrio, sin pensarlo Ginny dijo-protego-y el escudo se formo alrededor de ella y el hechizo fue a dar a un cuadro de los Chuddley Cannons-ni me gustaba-dijo Ginny viendo el desastre que hizo con el pobre cuadro, se dirigió ala puerta y la abrió, distinguió que sus papa peleaba cerca de ella, un mortifago le iba a llegar por atrás cuando ella dijo-desmaius-y se desplomo en el suelo, su papa aun no había notado que su hija le había salvado la vida, pero entro en batalla para defender a quienes no veían sus oponentes, poco a poco distinguió el fulgor de los ojos rojo de Voldemort debajo de una capucha que se enfrentaba a muerte con Harry, le dio vuelco el corazón.  
Ginny seguía en batalla, cuando alguien la hizo voltearse  
-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Ron muy enojado  
-vine a ayudar-dijo Ginny que apunto a un mortifago que se acercaba a Ron por detrás, también se desplomo, Ron la fulmino con la mirada y siguió peleando  
Al cabo de una hora todo ceso, medio mundo se dedico a regañar a Ginny por su imprudencia avenir, pero había ayudado tanto que fueron regaños leves, al ultimo de le acerco Harry  
-¿Cómo te atreviste?-pregunto el sin enfadarse-no quiero que te expongas y lo sabes  
-y yo quiero ayudar, no iba a quedar en casa sabiendo que mi amigos, mis familia y mi amor arriesgan su vida  
-bueno…-comenzó Harry- pues entonces…Gracias  
Y esta vez Harry la volvió a abrazar como se hace mucho que no lo hacia, pero aunque los labios de Ginny pedían un beso, no se dio  
-ahora vuelve a casa, tu mama debe de esta muy preocupada por ti  
Harry le extendió una última sonrisa antes de ir a hablar con Bill y Lupin, que como todos tenían la ropa chamuscada y rasgada.  
Arthur jalo a Ginny y desaparecieron por aparición conjunta.  
No importa que sus labios anhelaran los besos de Harry, que su cuerpo pidiera su primera vez con el, su alma exigiera sus abrazos, que sus manos exigieran sus caricias, sus olfato su dulce olor a hombre, que su corazón exigiera su amor, valía la pena esperar meses, años o siglos, con tal de que Harry volviera para ella, solo para ella.

-- ƒ¦ñ


End file.
